Buzz Lightyear Variations
Since the successful introduction of the Buzz Lightyear toyline, the character has received many variations in subsequent issues, extending into real life. Original ;Happy Snacky Buzz This miniature Buzz Lightyear came with a "Happy Snacky" fast food meal purchased by Andy, and bore Buzz's likeness, except with a larger head. Compared to the main figure, the fast food figurine's features were significantly limited, explaining that he could only make a punching motion when his head is turned. Appears in the shorts Alter Egos and The Invasion. ;Cyber-Sonic Buzz Seen in a commercial for next generation of Buzz Lightyear figures, Cyber-Sonic Buzz boasts over 15,000 word combinations. Appears in the short New Improved Buzz. ;Battle Scar Buzz Seen in a commercial for next generation of Buzz Lightyear figures, Battle Scar Buzz has the added feature of "ultra battle damage" in addition to a new red spacesuit. Appears in the short New Improved Buzz. ;Sky Runner Buzz Seen in a commercial for next generation of Buzz Lightyear figures, Sky Runner Buzz has the ability to actually fly, a known limitation of the previous model. Sky Runner Buzz also has a neon green color scheme. Appears in the short New Improved Buzz. ;Ultra Buzz 2000 The originally planned replacement for Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2 was Ultra Buzz, who was a sleek, metallic version of the basic Buzz Lightyear, whose wings pop out from the side of his jetpack (like the real-life toy). Ultra Buzz also had a utility belt, which contained a grappling hook (which he later awarded to Andy's Buzz after defeating Zurg. While Ultra Buzz was ultimately excised from the final film, the character eventually evolved into Utility Belt Buzz, who retained his utility belt. Despite not appearing in the film, Ultra Buzz became a real-life toy and a remote control wake-up system, also going by the name of Techno-Gear Buzz. Ultra Buzz was likely inspired by the real life chrome Intergalactic Buzz Lightyear. ;Poultry Palace Buzz Released in conjunction with a Buzz Lightyear promotion at Poultry Palace, one of the possible figures to collect with a kid's meal is a Buzz Lightyear figure. The fast food figure is much smaller than the actual Buzz, and has a much larger head. This figure also can roll on the wheels on its feet. The figure is seen on display at the local Tri-County Poultry Palace that Bonnie and her mother visit; however, the employee informs her that they are out of the Buzz Lightyear figures when Bonnie is disappointed upon receiving a Zurg Belt Buckle. Appears in the short Small Fry. Accessories ;Utlility Belt See Utility Belt Buzz. ;Galactic Imaging Computer This accessory for Buzz Lightyear is based off the real life Pin Art toy. It creates a three-dimensional relief out of an array of plastic pins. These toys are seen on display in Al's Toy Barn. During Andy's Buzz's scuffle with the Utility Belt Buzz, Andy's Buzz is pushed into it, creating an impression of his body. ;Cosmic Shield This item is provided to Andy's Buzz in Toy Story 2: The Video Game by Mr. Potato Head. The Cosmic Shield allows Buzz temporary protection from various hazards that he may have to bypass. ;Disc Launcher This item is provided to Andy's Buzz in Toy Story 2: The Video Game by Mr. Potato Head. The Disc Launcher is a powerful weapon that Buzz must use to defeat more powerful enemies, and is also helpful for hard to reach enemies because of its targeting capabilities. ;Rocket Boots This item is provided to Andy's Buzz in Toy Story 2: The Video Game by Mr. Potato Head. The Rocket Boots allow Buzz to move at much greater speeds, and even skim across water. ;Grappling Hook This item is provided to Andy's Buzz in Toy Story 2: The Video Game by Mr. Potato Head. Similar to grappling hook of Utility Belt Buzz, the Grappling Hook allows Buzz to lock in on a target and use the grappling hook to ascend to hard to reach locations. ;Gravity Boots This item is provided to Andy's Buzz in Toy Story 2: The Video Game by Mr. Potato Head. The gravity boots allow Buzz temporary flotation (similar to Utility Belt Buzz's Anti-Gravity Servo), which allows him to reach higher locations. ;Buzz Lightyear Buggy The display unit Buzz that Andy's Buzz encounters in Al's Toy Barn in Toy Story 2: The Video Game rides in a specially made moon buggy instead of being equipped with a utility belt. The vehicle is equipped to handle rough surfaces, like the moon crater display that he's stationed in. The buggy is also equipped with a cannon that launches heatseeking missiles. ;Turbo Suit Real Life ;Intergalactic Buzz Lightyear The first major variation to the Buzz Lightyear figure by Thinkway in 1996, Intergalactic Buzz Lightyear features a new silver and black paint job (the new spacesuit is said to protect him from evil proton rays), as well as various lights and new voice phrases. The figure also adapts the wrist communicator used by Buzz in the film, as well as a disc launcher, which can either be mounted on Buzz's jetpack, or held in his hand. Platinum Buzz Lightyear sports an identical spacesuit, the only difference being its smaller size. The monochrome version of the Toy Story 3 Transformers Buzz is very similar to Intergalactic Buzz Lightyear. ;Chrome Buzz Featured in the original Thinkway 1996 toyline, Chrome Buzz is similar to the normal Buzz, with the exception of his usual color scheme being chrome. ;Interstellar Buzz Lightyear First introduced in the original Thinkway 1996 toyline with a chrome and red variation of Buzz's spacesuit (similar to Chrome Buzz), Interstellar Buzz Lightyear was later re-introduced as a part of the Toy Story and Beyond line with a new set of three full-sized figures. These figures all had transparent torsos, as well as new laser and light sounds and came in either green, blue, or purple. Later, another model of Interstellar Buzz Lightyear was introduced as an exclusive of the Disney Store. This figure had all transparent parts, and more lights and features. ;Stealth Buzz Lightyear Featured in the original Thinkway 1996 toyline, Stealth Buzz Lightyear has a darker, metallic blue and black spacesuit for stealth missions, as well as a chrome radar deflector helmet, chrome rocket boosters for his legs, and pop-out wings. ;Buzz Lightyear - The Infinity Edition Made by Thinkway in promotion of the first film, Buzz Lightyear: The Infinity Edition carries over all the features introduced with Intergalactic Buzz Lightyear, but puts Buzz back in his classic spacesuit. The Infinity Edition also features new phrases. ;Power Boost Buzz Lightyear Made by Mattel in late 1997 and early 1998 as part of the "NEW! Disney's Toy Story" toyline, this Buzz comes packaged in a box designed like a spaceship, this was influenced by the packaging Buzz came with in the Toy Story movie. Buzz features a retractable helmet, flip up chest pannel, two forearm pannels, and an original head and body sculpt unlike any other Buzz! ;Holiday Hero Buzz Lightyear Made by Mattel in 1998, the Holiday Hero Buzz Lightyear (accompanied by matching Woody) is adorned with a metallic, Christmas-themed spacesuit. In addition, he also says Holiday-themed variations of his usual phrases. ;Galactic Armor Buzz Made by Mattel in 1998, Buzz has new, streamlined Galactic Armor, featuring Hyper-Turbo Boosters (in place of his usual jetpack) for improved speed, and a powerful Cosmic Missile in place of his laser. ;Space Claw Buzz ;Talking Rescue Gear Buzz Lightyear ;Twin Rocket Buzz Lightyear ;Triple Threat Buzz ;Anti Buzz ;HydroLaser Buzz Lightyear ;Alien Launcher Buzz Lightyear ;Mega Morpher Buzz Lightyear ;Blastin' Buzz ;Thunder Punch Buzz ;Cyberhook Techno Gear Buzz ;Night Control Buzz Lightyear Made by Mattel in 1999, this version was manufactured in limited numbers as it glows in the dark and has many sounds, interactive switches, and glowing LED's around the inside of the helmet. Has built in switch at bottom of foot for take off and landing effects. Buzz knows he has landed but when you pick him up Buzz knows he is flying!!! He has really cool glow in the dark features. Press the red button, which is his stealth mode, on the front and Buzz talks and LED lights will dim. Press the green button, which is his hyperdrive mode, and Buzz talks and the lights around his collar light up green. Press the blue button, which is is interactive mode, and Buzz tells you where to go. He has a wrist communicator on his left wrist -- just open the door and press the button to hear many phrases. On his right arm is his laser--just push it to activate laser sounds and see the LED flash on his forearm. ;Space Galactic Buzz ;Stars & Stripes Buzz Lightyear As a variation of the original Buzz Lightyear figure, Thinkway released a modification in 2002 (along with Woody) that features Buzz in a patriotic stars and stripes theme. ;Power-Up Buzz Lightyear Made by Thinkway, Power-Up Buzz Lightyear features a translucent chest panel, which allows his new charging lights and features to be seen. ;Solar Patroller Buzz Released by Mattel in 2001 as a part of the Toy Story... And Beyond! line, Solar Patroller Buzz is a variation of Galactic Armor Buzz. This time around, he features a new color scheme. Buzz's new solar suit was made to protect him whenever he comes within a couple million miles of the sun. His new weapon is a sunbeam missile. His helmet is now shaded for protection. ;Battle Buzz Lightyear ;Galactic Defender Buzz Lightyear ;Search and Rescue Buzz Lightyear ;Nighttime Rescue Buzz Lightyear ;Turbo Glo Buzz Lightyear ;Power Blaster Buzz Lightyear Made by Thinkway, Power Blaster Buzz Lightyear comes with a Power Blaster, as well as an energy shield. It was later remodeled as Power Projector Buzz with a green visor, a different blaster, and no shield. ;Blast Off Buzz Lightyear Made by Thinkway, Blast Off Buzz Lightyear simulates the rocket lights and sounds of Buzz's jetpack. ;Power Punch Buzz Lightyear Made by Mattel, Power Punch Buzz Lightyear has a translucent chest panel, as well as a light-up glove, which has a punching feature. ;Rocket Blast Buzz Lightyear ;Action Armour Buzz Lightyear ; ;Ultimate Space Ranger Buzz Gallery 20090929_568104.jpg|Ultra Buzz Lightyear Wake-Up System 811Wsj10mFL._SL1500_.jpg|Turbo Glo Buzz Lightyear 61536fyMGkL._SL1000_.jpg|Talking Techno-Gear Buzz Lightyear b5845ba5e334413f89eeb6eb9445c499lg.jpg.png|Nighttime Rescue Buzz Lightyear edc75e1d-f0f1-4e3a-b491-7a507c88e3c3_1.cff6d05658e9ac433fc1d5fbb99e327b.jpeg|Galactic Armor Buzz d73162fd-3c63-4a90-87b7-1aa390083ee8_1.c907005cb07b0b18b4831a8ef1fa34eb.jpeg|back of the Galactic Armor Buzz package 3decbf52-0a74-451d-b203-644ef98579a6_1.3e3dfbbec7340b41dfd709eb8418048f.jpeg|Space Claw Buzz 21e43544-32b7-463b-bc7b-1063a263d20e_1.8f3260ca7643bc9485a335930b039360.jpeg|Back of the Space Claw Buzz package 81xjCxi8t5L._SL1500_.jpg|Action Armor Buzz Lightyear 81J97CNajsL._SX569_.jpg|Rocket Blast Buzz Lightyear Night Control Buzz Lightyear.jpg|Night Control Buzz Lightyear toy-story-20th-anniversary-rocket-blast-buzz-lightyear-figure.jpg|Rocket Blast Buzz Lightyear Package 61adxwNf+AL._SX679_.jpg|Power Blaster Buzz Lightyear 3319117370847882174.jpg|Intergalactic Buzz Lightyear with back of the package b5eb4e2fd94b41a0aca2798b837d4b70lg.jpg.png|Toy Story Star Squad Figures Wave 1 (Including Glider Pack Buzz Lightyear, Buzz Lightyear Fire Fightin' Red Leader, Buzz Lightyear Space Defender Blue Leader, and Blaster Pack Zurg) _00316943.jpg|Search and Rescue Buzz Lightyear 417B6f7M7wL.jpg|Power Projector Buzz Lightyer 81ATXjoJatL._SL1500_.jpg|Ultimate Space Ranger Buzz in package 71-8P0M6X7L._SL1500_.jpg 71B5xVP1fGL._SL1500_.jpg 71Hsl+ry+mL._SL1500_.jpg 71JXxZmIoHL._SL1500_.jpg 71OUxrgaYWL._SL1500_.jpg 71uDMv5pTCL._AC_SL1040_.jpg|Space Galactic Buzz Lightyear in Package Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture